Sample Chapter For My Mass Effect Story Line
by Pekka35Weber6
Summary: Maximus is a middle age Turian who has traveled to the Citadel in order to join C-Sec and begone of his former life of crime. But, just as it seems that he has a job in law enforcement locked in place, old "friends" from the life he is trying to forget appear right in front of him. UNFINISHED! More ME characters to come in later chapters. This is a raw chapter/unedited, be genital


"I see that you fought in the first contact war. Nasty, unfortunate business that was, huh?" C-Sec Sheriff Hugo Hernandez said while staring down at Maximus' application that he had pinned to a clipboard.

"Yes, at the very young age of 16. The Rely 314 Incident as I would know it best. Indeed it was very nasty." Hugo stood up from his desk and walked over to the nearby window on the left side of the room.

"How'd a 16 year old find his way to the front lines in a battle like that?" Hugo put his arm against the window and leaned into it.

"Turian society is quite different from human society. At the age of 15 every Turian must provide a public service of some sort. It is not uncommon for a Turian as young as I was to be killed on the battlefield. Though veterans and more gifted soldiers are preferred, all members of the military must be willing to "Die for the Cause"."

"I see." Hugo replied. "You don't seem to have a council or ambassador recommendation. Why is that?" Hugo asked curiously.

"I was." Maximus hesitated. "I was unable to get a recommendation. For unknown reasons I might add." Hugo stood silently at the window for a moment.

"Why don't you come over to the window for a second." Hugo told Maximus. Maximus got up from his chair and walked over to Hugo. Maximus towered over Hugo. Most Turians average a height above 6 feet, but combine Maximus' 6 feet 7 inches tall, with unusual and extremely large frame, Hugo looked like a child in comparison. Hugo lifted his head and looked out the window, still leaning against it.

"What do you see when you look out there?" Hugo asked Maximus. Maximus studied the view the window supplied. Maximus had only been on the Citadel a handful of times before, and during none of those visits did he ever take the time to acknowledge his complete environment. Massive metal structures filled the air above. People of all races and species gathered together on the walkways in front of him. And hundreds of cars filled the space in between.

"Well, I see people, cars, buildings, and-" "No." Hugo cut off Maximus. "I mean, what do you really see, the entire picture, what does it mean to you?"

"I see people desperately in need of protection." Maximus replied. Hugo turned towards Maximus, still leaning against the window. "Protection from what?" Hugo asked, anticipating a quick answer. Maximus looked at Hugo, then back out the window.

"Several things, but most of all. Themselves." "Exactly." Hugo replied ecstatically. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for someone to say that. I get recruits in here all the time who've somehow been recommended by a councilor or ambassador, maybe even actually made it through the CSSRSTs without cheating or bribing someone. But when I ask them that question, the reply is always something like "Danger" or "Evil". Sometimes I get the oddball that replies with something so specific it makes you think they either are planning it themselves or get so invested in the thought that they might become some galactic superhero by saving the Citadel that they-. I'm rambling to myself now."

Hugo sighed, then continued. "Your just one of the very few that knows that these people like danger, they like evil, they like seeing things explode. You can't just stand there and wait for some granny to have her credit chip stolen, you have to be ready to intervene before anything like that happens. This isn't Omega, but that doesn't mean that things that happen on omega don't happen on the Citadel."

"I would have figured that this place would have much tighter security. Since Saren and everything that goes with that." Maximus said. Hugo walked back over to his desk and sat down. He put his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Maximus also walked from the window back to his chair.

"Look, you're not C-Sec. Not yet at least. But I'll let you in on a little secret, because I think you're smart enough to handle it. There are ways around laws here. Hell, where in the galaxy is there not a way around laws? At any rate, there are people that find loopholes every damn time they get locked up. And don't even get me started on the Specters. They think their above the law, and while the council thinks so as well, They're not. Anyway, back to people finding loopholes. It's not right, and some C-Sec officers are going around the laws too just to catch other people that go around it. C-Sec's law enforcement is a mess right now. And it doesn't seem like anyone on the council or within C-Sec is going to fix it."

"If I'm not C-Sec, then why is any of this important to me?" Maximus asked. "Because you might be one of the few. You might be able to fix C-Sec. You crushed all of our CSSRSTs and even have a little bit of military experience, although I'm sure there's more to you, but that's not a concern right now. As for not being recommended by the council, I think that's perfect. Shows that you can do things on your own. "

Maximus was confused by all he had heard. "How exactly could I fix C-Sec? In all honesty I don't know what's wrong with it." Hugo put his elbows on the table and pulled his chair closer to the desk between him and Maximus.

"Those officers that bend the rules I told you about. They aren't doing a very good job. And by a very good job I mean they're getting caught. You see, C-Sec is permitted to go undercover, but only in certain areas. Major criminals know this, and often seek refuge in the areas we are not allowed. At least not undercover that is."

"And you want me to do what? Go undercover with C-Sec?" Maximus asked. "Not with C-Sec." Hugo quickly and enthusiastically replied. Hugo pushed his chair back from the desk and opened the intercom on his Omni-tool.

"I think he's one of them." "You sound rather confident. Are you sure?" A voice from the Omni-tool replied. "I am, as for you though. That's for you to decide sir." Hugo said as he shut off his intercom.

The door behind Maximus slid open and Hugo jumped up from his chair and immediately saluted. Maximus stood up and turned around. Venari Pallin, the executor of C-Sec, stood before the two. "Maximus I presume. I'm Venari-" "I know who you are." Maximus interrupted. "Perhaps you do. But I seriously doubt you know of my intentions."

Pallin leaned to his left in order to direct his voice at Hugo. "Hugo. Go fetch the other." "Yes, sir." Hugo replied. "And guard the door when you two get back." Pallin commanded as Hugo made strides out the door and onto the walkways of the Citadel.

Pallin circled around to Hugo's desk, all while maintaining eye contact with Maximus. Pallin crouched down and pulled a bottle of Ryncol out from underneath it. He then pulled open a drawer and grabbed two shot glasses.

"This stuff is toxic to Volus, and drops Humans like thermal clips out of a Krogan shotgun." Pallin stated. Pallin then calmly filled the glasses to the rim. "It's not all that bad for Turians though." Pallin said as he grabbed the two glasses and extended one to Maximus. Maximus grabbed the shot glass, and did nothing but hold it at his chest.

"To protect and serve, and all that other bullshit." Pallin said whilst knocking back his shot of Ryncol. Pallin looked down and put his hand on his forehead. "Argh, I never get used to the after burn." Pallin looked back up a Maximus. His glass was still full.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Pallin then reached out to grab Maximus' glass, but just as he did so, Maximus downed the Ryncol with ease. Not showing the slightest bit of emotion. Pallin again reached out for Maximus' glass.

"I'll take that." Pallin said. Maximus squeezed the glass until it shattered into several pieces. Maximus then grabbed Pallin by the throat and bent him over the desk. Pallin grabbed Maximus' hand and loosened his grip just enough so he could speak.

"I know your angry, but I need you to cooperate Maximus." "No. You should have never walked through that door. Now you're dead." "But isn't that exactly why you're here. To get away from killing." "You know nothing about me." "But I do. I do, Maximus. I know more about you than you do me, so please. Just allow me to explai-" Maximus placed his other hand on Pallin's throat. "The time for explanation is over. You die, now."

Just then, Hugo and another Human came through the door. Hugo and the other Human un-holstered their pistols and pointed them at Maximus. "Let him go." Hugo said.

Maximus reluctantly let go of Pallin's neck. Hugo raised his other hand to his gun in order to line up a shot on Maximus, but before he could, Pallin grabbed the gun. "He's. He's f-fine." Pallin squeaked.

As Maximus analyzed the Human that was with Hugo, he noticed he was wearing Alliance armor and sporting an Alliance major's beret. Along with his N7 Eagle, which was pointed directly at Maximus' head.

"Stand-stan." Pallin took a few gasps for air, cleared his throat, and put his hands on his knees. "Stand down. Damn it." Hugo and the Alliance member both slowly holstered their weapons. "I know what you're thinking Maximus. But it's different this time." "Go to hell" Maximus replied." "Titus is here. And in case you don't believe me, we have vid feed of him performing an illegal weapons trade."

Maximus took a step towards Pallin, but Hugo stepped in between them. Maximus stared down at Hugo, and Hugo intensely stared back at him. "I told you to stand down Hugo." Hugo tried to keep his tough look, but his fear overwhelmed him and he moved out of the way.

Pallin stood back up and propped himself against the desk in order to keep himself from falling over. Maximus got in close to Pallin before asking "Show me that video." Pallin looked down then back up to Maximus.

"Unlock the encryption and pull it up, Hugo." Hugo went around the two and sat in the desk chair. He tapped on a few keys and within seconds the video appeared on Pallin's Omni-tool. Maximus watched the video intently. Not missing a second of the footage.

It was extremely low resolution and frame rate, but Maximus could still see who it was. It depicted a Turian and an Asari meeting in a back alleyway. The two conversed for a few moments before going separate ways.

"As you can see, the Asari left with a white note in her hand. Possible a shipping list." Pallin informed Maximus. "Play it again." Maximus said. Pallin pressed a button on his Omni-tool and the video replayed. "Pause it at 12.7." Maximus instructed Pallin. Pallin again pressed a single button and the video was paused.

The video was paused on a frame in which the Turian's face was in plain view. "I came here to get away from you, Pallin. And even more so Titus. But I suppose this proves that you can't escape your past."

As Maximus said this, he slowly walked over to the window and stared out at the Citadel that was on display. Pallin shut his Omni-tool down and motioned to Hugo and the Alliance member to leave the room. The two complied and left the room.

"So does that mean that you'll consider helping?" Pallin said, still leaning against the desk. Maximus stared out the window for a few moments.

"If it involves killing Titus and never seeing you again." Maximus finally replied. "It does." Pallin said in a soft voice. "Then what is it you want me to do?"


End file.
